Dude, that's my song!
by zomgitscassi
Summary: Bella Swan vs. Jessica Stanley on the ever popular TV show 'American Idol'. One shot. :D CLICK!


**A/N: heyyyyy :D cassi here, and guesss whattt!! i finished another one shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D however, this one i wrote for school as a short story (that had a 650 word limit, but this is 666 for good luck hahahahah) and so yeah i just changed the characters to be a twilight one :D :D enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dude That's My Song!

"Today, May 16th, 2009, history will be made. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley will battle for your votes, in the hopes of being the next American Idol!" The host, Ryan, said into the microphone, causing thousands of screams from the audience. "The girls have written original songs for us tonight, which they will be performing along with another of their choice. Are you ready, America?" Again, screams came from the audience, causing the butterflies that were already present in Bella's stomach to multiply.

Jessica and Bella, although having been roommates for the duration of the show, despised each other. Jessica was the epitome of the prom queen, right down to the dyed bleach blonde hair and backstabbing personality, while Bella personified more the quiet girl in the back of the classroom, with the average hazelnut hair and creativity that no one was able to see.

It was time for Jessica to sing, so Bella moved to the green room where she could hear. The band began to play a familiar song, but Bella could not place where she knew it from. Then when Jessica began the lyrics it became clear.

"Dude, that's my song!" Bella said in no particular direction, in complete shock. She knew Jessica was not the sweetest candy in the bag but she never thought she would stoop so low as to steal her song. The crowd went wild for the lyrics, and gave Jessica a five minute standing ovation. All three judges praised her meaningful and touching word choice, and Bella fought the urge to go one stage and scream the truth at the top of her lungs.

"Jessica, what the hell was that?" Bella asked her as she came off stage.

"You should learn to not leave important stuff, such as lyrics, just lying around our room." Jessica replied with a devious smirk. Crewmen told Bella she was needed on stage, but she could not move. What was she supposed to do now? She had nothing else prepared, nothing else rehearsed. Improvisation at this stage in the competition was not a good choice, but it was either that or she forfeited. Bella informed the band what she was planning on doing, and although they eyed her questionably, they complied.

She sang. She sang as though this was the last time in her life she would ever sing. The words flowed from her mouth without thought or consideration, and she enjoyed every second of it. The crowd gave another standing ovation, a longer one in fact, and the judges confessed that America would have a tough time choosing just one winner.

Jessica and Bella had to wait for the results, first through an entire day, then through the treacherous hour-long show that could be only five minutes if commercials were not part of it.

"And the winner of American Idol is," Ryan paused for dramatic effect, "Jessica Stanley!" Bella's heart broke. After everything she had done to get on this show and make it this far, she did not win, all because of a stuck-up-song-stealing princess. "Jessica, will you sing your winning song for us one more time?" Instead of grabbing the microphone out of Ryan's hand and breaking into song like Hope thought she would do, Jessica dropped her head.

"I have something to say." She announced, and Ryan held the microphone under her mouth so the audience could hear. "I didn't write my song, Bella wrote it and I sang it without her knowing." The crowd gasped in horror, and Bella just stood there awestruck, not believing she was awake right now. Ryan asked Bella if that was the truth, and she simply nodded her head.

"Well then, I guess the true American Idol is Bella Swan ladies and gentlemen!" Ryan announced. Bella mouthed 'thank you' to Jessica, and Jessica smiled politely. Then, Bella sang her song for the first time as American Idol.

**A/N: so yupp :D awh jess was nice :D :D hahaha if you care i got a 92 on this....tell me why!!!!! REVIEW!!! xoxo, cassi. **


End file.
